Zootopia 2/Transcript
Tadashi Gorki: - I guess all saw fox ya? *'Nick Wilde': - Where did you come here? And why do I need you? *'Tadashi Gorki': - You do know how it would be even with tricks? *'Nick Wilde': - Well, I'm doing an jumping tricks, likes Judy Hopps! *'Tadashi Gorki': - (sighs) I really believe about his past if you are appreciated! *'Nick Wilde': - What?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - (chuckles) I do not mean to offend you, because if you believe, and because my family lived... I have no friends. *'Nick Wilde': - But what are your helpers, because... you worked with Bellwether? *'Tadashi Gorki': - No! It's not that, they raised their rule and betrayed his boss, me. Still, I miss my family. *'Nick Wilde': - So, did-you has got any wife? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Never, NEVER, talking about my wife! When I was younger, 18 years old, I do know that the city of Zootopia, and why I was there? 32 years ago... *'18 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Hello, who's, ho-ho Layla's you, well, I may here but how do I know I do not know! *'Tadashi Gorki': - I met Layla in college, actually, from the fact that I had a great chat. And now behold, I, this time as if I could not forget it and I understand why? And then, who can really find on my mind! *'Nick Wilde': - And what did you do with her? *'Tadashi Gorki': - I loved her, and actually kissed... I mean, I don't know what to say but gave her a gift. *'18 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - This is for you Leyla! *'18 - years old Leyla': - Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Thank you! Leyla kissed to Tadashi. *'Tadashi Gorki': - After that I've gave her that gift, Something bad happend. *'Nick Wilde': - With what? *'Tadashi Gorki': - If it would be possible to order a pizza , come to the wedding , or the birth of children , how? *'Nick Wilde': - Just Tell Me! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Shh Would you be quiet there hear us. *'Nick Wilde': - What? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Forget it I'll tell you what happend. After I've gave her the gift, one of the college bullies jumped behind me. *'Nick Wilde': - Who were their names. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Who do you care, can I just continue the story or let you interrupting me. 6 years later. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Now we got married and have one child, you won't recognize her? *'Nick Wilde': - Gabby? (sighs) By the way if you can believe this... Well go ahead. *'Tadashi Gorki': - After that we've gotten Gabby, Me, my wife, and Gabby moved into an small apartment. *'Nick Wilde': - A small apartment? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Yes, even though that we were broke I've tried to steal people's money. *'Nick Wilde': - Why did you did that Tadashi. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Because I've wanted to find food for my kid, that's why! *'Nick Wilde': - Really? 8 years later. *'Tadashi Gorki': - I met with my friends, Ferb, Coyote and Wendell. And actually we have a special chance to get us noticed, sneak up, and grab something valuable. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Hello Ferb, Wendell, Coyote! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Hi boss!!! (laughs) *'Nick Wilde': - Wait, wait wait, were you at the Museum?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Of course… *'Nick Wilde': - You wanted to say that you're first in with their friends and even becoming goons?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - I don't know maybe is only an alliance with me, Ferb, Coyote, and Wendell. Either way I'm am very suspicious with Ferb. *'Nick Wilde': - Suspicious?, why. *'Tadashi Gorki': - (scoffs) I don't know, Now I'm gonna leave you because I'm going. So, my dear mate, hmm… hmm… I and my old friends, should avoid some threats, and we actually captured the gold, but I heard the voices of my family. *'32 - years old Leyla': - Darrius! *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Leyla? Gabby? *'8 - years old Gabby': - Daddy… Don't go please… *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - That's all right, I didn't mean to cause you painful things. *'32 - years old Leyla': - Tadashi, don't lose us, okay! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - BOSS!!! Hurry Up! *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - (experiencing) I'll… Be Back. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Oh boss, what time is that?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - My family is proud of me and I stand to benefit, but I heard the collapse of our family, and all was dust. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Leyla… (paused) Gabby… Layla and Gaby died due to accident. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - NOOOOOOO!!! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Wassametter boss? *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - We need save my family! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Well what you forget family, you don't need to die like them? *'Tadashi Gorki': - And now I became an orphan. Supposed, why I believe any looks? I didn't notice. Now I became seriously and now began to take an attitude. *'Nick Wilde': - As it happened, because you always have separate orders right, yes? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Because you are a new police officer? I noticed that too, I'll be your partner. *'Nick Wilde': You our partner?! What have you forgotten this? You have a real idea of course. *'Tadashi Gorki': - And I also say, what do you notice about this... Huh, Dumb Fox? Tadashi showed Nick a picture of his family. *'Nick Wilde': - Here's actually your family and be proud of. Perhaps my mother, too, he-he possibly. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Thanks Nickelodeon. Tadashi took off his shoes. *'Tadashi Gorki': - So, let's go to beat my helpers and safe the world! *'Nick Wilde': - Category:Quotes Category:Quotes of movies